NOTHING LIKE YOU HAS EVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: We have never been told exactly how Perry Mason and Della Street met. According to the first book, TCOT Velvet Claws, she had been his secretary for a while. This is my idea of how they might have met and she ended up working or him. Like the many twists and turns in ESG's books so too are there roadblocks, and twists and turns in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

NOTHING ONE LIKE YOU HAS EVER BEEN SCENE BEFORE

 _This Fan Fiction is based on a true story of two soul mates who met but unfortunately were not destined to be permanently together. They loved each other to the end of their lives, but unfortunate events kept them apart. I wanted to tell their story of how their met, fell in love, parted, came back together, parted again, and still love each other into eternity. Because they were very special to me I wanted to give them a happy ending using my two favorite characters. Many, many thanks to my terrific BETA who has gone on this journey with me. Her help had made this an even more special account._

 _ESG had created wonderful enduring characters for that we are eternally grateful._

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey hurry up will ya, we're gonna be late." Andrea yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Coming out of her bedroom Della Street looked down at her best friend and explained, "I don't think I should go Michael might not be happy about it."

"Michael, Michael, Michael, what are you his slave? You're not married yet." Her friend was disgusted.

Della's father came out of his den newspaper in his hands. "What seems to be the problem here, young ladies?"

The young girl looked at him pleadingly, "Mr. Street, will you tell your daughter than even if she is engaged going to the USO dance is not a bad thing to do?"

"What is the problem Della?" her father wanted to know.

Leaning over the banister Della told him, "Dad I know Michael is out of town, but I am afraid he might be angry that I'm going to a party without him."

"Get ready and go with Andrea, after all her mother organized this event to raise money to keep the USO going and have a last night of entertainment. These boys are headed out tomorrow." Mr. Street remarked. "Besides your mother and I will be there later our company bought a table."

Agreeing reluctantly his daughter said, "alright dad but if Michael is angry you can explain."

A little over and hour later the girls were getting out of Andrea's car and heading for the back door where they would help with any last-minute arrangements before the doors opened.

Andrea's mother, Elizabeth, was delighted to see the girls. "Don't you two, look lovely. She admired Della's Green off the shoulder silk dress and her daughter's a rose-colored taffeta sheath with the sweetheart collar. Maybe you'll meet some handsome eligible men tonight."

"Moothheerr" Andrea complained, "how could you forget Della's wedding just a little over two weeks away, and your own daughter is maid of honor?"

Her mother blushed, "Oh dear, I am in such a tizzy over this project. I'm sorry Della. You must be so excited, Dear."

Smiling prettily the 20-year-old Della said, "Don't worry Mrs. Montgomery, I know you have lots of other things on your mind. Maybe Andrea will meet a handsome eligible officer."

"Della!" Her friend exclaimed. "Don't give her ideas she'll introduce me to every soldier who walks in the door."

"Girls, go and check the tables for me, will you? Make sure all the candles are lit, there are pretzels, ashtrays, and napkins on the tables. We have been so lucky so many people have donated food and drinks for tonight. All the tables are sold and even the bands have donated time," Andrea's mother informed them.

Excited the girls headed for the ballroom all decorated with welcome signs, glittering lights, and a band tuning up. When the two pretty girls walked in the band members whistled.

As they checked out the tables Andrea said, "In about a half hour there will be men everywhere."

"I hope you do find someone special. Wouldn't it be great if we were both married, and our kids grew up together and became best friends?" Della asked her friend.

Grinning Andrea agreed and then asked seriously, "Del, how are you sure Michael is the right guy?"

Looking puzzled Della inquired, "why would you ask that? I've known Michael and his family all my life. People expected us to get married. We love each other."

"He seems to think we spend too much time together. We're both romantic and love romance. Michael seems so settled, he wants the house, the kids right away, and you to stay home all the time." Andrea seemed perplexed and concerned.

"Has he said anything? He did let me finish my legal secretary course. I explained if anything would happen to him I would need to support myself and any children we had."

She twisted her hands trying to explain, "It isn't anything he said Della. You have always loved going out, having adventures, been the life of the party. It just seems, well, when you are with Michael you change."

Della laughed, "I guess I am just growing up. I'm ready for the responsibility of being a wife and mother. I promise we will still be best friends. Wait until you are in this position, you'll see how it feels. Now let's hurry the doors open in a very few minutes."

Andrea had been right, the minute the doors opened men of every shape, color, and size came hurrying through into the ballroom. They were looking for all the girls who had come in from the back of the building. Della coming out of the cloakroom tried to push her way through that mass of humanity. Several men called out to her, but she kept moving pointing to her pin saying USO hostess.

Suddenly a clear pathway opened to her and then she saw him. Time literally stood still. Sounds of voices faded away. All she saw was the handsomest man she had even seen in her life. He was in an officer's uniform, over six-foot-tall, dark curly hair, gorgeous blue eyes, enchanting dimples, and the broadest shoulders.

He was walking right toward her and holding out his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

He took hold of her hand and bent down and kissed it tenderly. There was a buzzing sound and it seemed to come from his lips touching her skin. He looked so handsome in his uniform. That was it, the uniform is what caused her reaction.

"Hello," he said in a voice that seemed to vibrate right through her.

Somehow, she found her voice and replied hesitantly, "hello."

As he smiled, and those dimples flashed again Della felt weak in the knees. Suddenly she felt an elbow hitting her in the ribs and looked to see her friend, Andrea.

"Who are your friends?" her best friend asked staring at blond haired man, in uniform, standing next to Della's obvious admirer.

She opened her mouth and began to stutter, "ugh…I…I…um I didn't get their names."

Taking off his hat the dark-haired man said, "Oh I'm sorry Miss my name is Perry and my friend's name is Paul."

Andrea batted her eyelashes at Paul who grinned at her. "You are navy men I see."

Paul took her arm and said, "when I see someone I like I don't waste time how about if we all get a table together."

Della looked at her friend pleadingly, "I don't know if that would be such a great idea."

Rolling her eyes Andrea remarked, "Del, we'll be together. Remember these boys are shipping out very early tomorrow."

"I don't know," Della told her redheaded friend.

Perry laughed, "I won't bite I promise."

"You have nothing to worry about Miss, my friend is a perfect gentleman." Paul told her.

The orchestra began to play, and Paul swept Andrea out on the floor. "Do you dance? Del is it?"

"Actually, it's Della." She melted as she looked into his incredible blue eyes. She should make an excuse and go. Something was wrong. She was an engaged person and should not have feelings for another man.

"Della," Oh she loved how he said her name. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Let's just say it was nice to meet and go our separate ways."

There was pleading in his eyes and she suddenly knew he didn't want to say good-bye any more than she did. After all he was going to war and who knew what might happen. "Well I guess we could talk."

Alright what do you want to know?" He asked.

Where are you from? She asked.

He smiled, "I'm from California, how about you?"

"We live in a suburb of Chicago. I do have an aunt who lives somewhere in California, but I'm not sure where."

Perry acknowledged, "it is a big state. Do you work?"

"I recently finished business school." She started to say she was getting married in a couple weeks but surely, he saw her engagement ring. Looking down she realized she had not put it back on. This was not good.

"Will you be looking for a job soon?" he wanted to know.

"I'm…..I'm not sure." If Michael was furious who knew what might happen.

The hall was filling up, the music was getting louder, and it was getting warmer. Perry suggested, "why don't we go outside for a while where it's cooler."

Della hesitated and then thought if they weren't in the main hall not that many people would see them. "I guess we could do it for a while."

He took her hand and they weaved their way through the crowded dance floor out to a small garden area where tables and chairs were set up. "This is better. I can hear what you say out here."

Fanning herself with her program Della acknowledged it was cooler. Sitting down she turned to him and asked, "What do you do in the Navy?

"I'm a JAG officer."

She smiled and questioned, "What is JAG?"

He smiled back, "It stands for Judge Advocate General, I'm a lawyer."

For some reason she felt relieved, "so you won't see combat?"

"Well you never know." He commented.

She thought about it for a minute and asked, "What does your friend, Paul do?"

He looked at her for a moment, "are you interested in him? He is in intelligence."

Della hurried to reassure him, "I'm not interested in that way. Andrea is my best friend. I was asking on her behalf."

"Oh," he said sounding relieved. "I was afraid I had competition before we even got to know each other."

"Perry, I don't think we should talk this way…I"

He held up his hands, "Della, you are so beautiful you take my breath away, I didn't expect to meet anyone special tonight, I wasn't going to come, but when I saw you, I was enchanted. So just for tonight can we be two people who get to enjoy just being together."

She was breathless. "I wasn't going to come either. So just for this time and place let's talk, laugh, and share our lives."

He took her in his arms and swept her to the edge on the dance floor. They moved perfectly together, and she felt she was floating. When he kissed her hair, she felt it tingling down to her toes. She was afraid to examine what was happening to her and decided to just live for the moment. He murmured wonderful things in her ear. They ate, talked, and laughed, on the terrace. It was as if they were in a magical bubble.

The time seemed to fly by. Della couldn't remember what they ate or drank, but they talked about everything, music, books, philosophies, orchids, religion, politics, the war, and families. As the evening was ending he pulled her off her chair and led her into the garden.

Before she realized it, she was in his arms and they were dancing again, and he began singing to her.

" _Nothing like you has ever been seen before, Nothing, like you_ _existed_ _in days of yore,_

 _Nothing like you has ever been seen before. Never were lips so_ _kissable_ _Never_ _were eyes so bright, I can't_ _believe_ _it's_ _possible_ _That you give me such delight,_

 _Nothing can_ _match_ _The_ _rapture_ _of your embrace, Nothing can_ _catch_ _The_ _magic_ _that's in your face, You're like a_ _dream_ _come true_ _Something_ _completely new, Nothing like you has ever been seen before. Nothing like you. Nothing like you has ever been mine before,_

 _Kisses I've_ _known_ _But none so_ _divine_ _before, No one has your_ _magnificence_ _Who can_ _describe_ _your charm, I'd like to make my_ _residence_ _Forever_ _in your arms, I_ _never_ _knew How_ _wonderful_ _life_ _could_ _be,_

 _No one but you_ _Could_ _ever do this to me, Call me a fool in love One_ _thing_ _I'm_ _certain_ _of, Nothing like you has ever been seen before. You're_ _everything_ _I_ _really_ _wanted, Nothing like you. I_ _never_ _knew that you existed, Nothing like you has ever been seen before, Nothing like you."_

He asked her, "please write to me. Give me your address and I'll send you mine.

She began shaking her head and yet she wanted to tell him yes, yes, she would write. Was she crazy, under a spell? She was marrying Michael this couldn't happen.

Then he was kissing her. It was a soul wrenching kiss. It left her shaken to her core. He was begging her, "I don't want to lose touch with you."

Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled away from him. "I can't Perry, I can't, I am getting married in a little over two weeks."

He didn't try to follow her, but the last words she heard were, "Cinderella, won't you at least leave me your slipper?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Della Street ran blindly into the ballroom her vision was blurred with the tears running unheeded down her face. Andrea seeing her friend in a blind panic excused herself from Paul and took out after her. She finally found her in the back of the building sobbing her heart out. "Oh my God Del. What did that guy do to you? I know you disappeared, but I thought it was by choice."

"It was," Della moaned. "It was. He was a perfect gentleman."

Absolutely puzzled her best friend asked, "so what is the problem?"

"I..ugh…I think…oh no it isn't possible." She was almost incoherent.

Shaking her friend's shoulder Andrea questioned, "what are you talking about?"

Her eyes were swimming with tears as she confessed, "I think I fell in love with him?"

"WHAT! Her friend exclaimed. "In love, in love, are you crazy?"

"I think so, I must be," she moaned.

Andrea put her arm around Della and suggested, "start at the beginning and tell me exactly what happened."

"Well we talked a little and he suggested going out on the terrace and talk where it was quieter. I thought that would be harmless. You know that he would get tired of that and go looking for another girl. We talked about everything, he wanted to know my opinions about things, he encouraged to be my own person, he's a lawyer and when the war is over he wants to go into private practice and make a difference in the world. Oh, Andrea I have never met anyone like him. Then we danced, and it was as if we had danced together forever. When he kissed me, and I never felt like that before."

There were stars in Andrea's eyes when she said breathlessly, "He kissed you?"

Della nodded her head, "And I didn't want him to stop. I am a terrible person."

"Oh Del, what you going to do?" her friend wanted to know.

"He sang to me Andrea, he sang to me. Then he begged me to write to him. I started crying and told him about Michael and then I ran away."

"So, what ARE you going to do?" Andrea ask her again.

Della looked at her, "what can I do. I'm committed to Michael. Who knows what will happen in this crazy war. I have to just forget it ever happened. I'm just afraid if Michael ever finds out he will be so angry."

"Look, you didn't really do anything wrong. I kissed Paul, flirted with him, and danced with him a several times. I also saw him looking over the other girls too. He told me he plays the field, just my luck. He didn't ask for my address. He was sure good looking, but I guess we both just chalk it up to an interesting evening."

Andrea led her into the restroom, by the kitchen, before they headed back to the ballroom. Unfortunately, the place was almost cleared out just a few couples saying goodnight. There was no sign of Paul or Perry.

"Let's go home and we have some very interesting memories to go over. I'll drive, and you relax."

They said goodbye to Andrea's mother after making sure she didn't need any help cleaning up and headed for the parking lot.

There were still people in the parking lot, but Della didn't see a tall man, with wavy dark hair, killer dimples, and incredible blue eyes waiting for her. As she took a deep breath it seemed to hurt inside that he hadn't made that extra effort. Andrea was right it was time to chalk it up to a memorable occasion.

She closed her eyes as Andrea wheeled out of the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax, but all she saw was Perry's handsome face and how it lit up when he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Michael. Maybe she was making too much out of it and was being swept away by the romance of the moment. She sighed.

Andrea looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Why is life so complicated suddenly? I love Michael, I've known him almost all my life. I know he is older, but he is steady, he knows what he wants. If I marry him I know I will have stability, the family I always wanted, and be around everything I've always known. I'm just being silly."

Sounding dreamy her friend said, "I will admit those guys were really good looking. You know they are best friends, and from California. They enlisted together and are shipping out together. Say why isn't Michael in the Army?"

Looking at her companion Della explained, "I told you, he is the only support for his mother. His brother is too young to help. He really wanted to go, but I don't know what Mildred, with her bad heart, would do without him."

"So, she will be living with you two?"

Della shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. You know his Uncle Joe has that compound and she could move in there. Michael wanted us to live there too, but I am afraid it is too much family. After all their office is in there too."

"It sounds like you would be cut off from a lot of people. Are you getting your own car?" Andrea wanted to know.

"Maybe, we haven't really discussed all that." Della explained.

Andrea raised her eyebrows. "So, let me get this straight. You are going to be married in a little over two weeks, you are not sure where you are living, who is living with you, and how you will get around once you are married."

"Michael said it will all work itself out." Della justified.

"Sweetie this is your best friend talking. You usually like adventure, excitement, and taking chances. You are suddenly talking like our folks. If you have kids right away, you may even become matronly." Her friend cautioned.

"Andrea," Della stretched out her name. "I am not going to forget my friends. We can meet for lunch, when Michael is out of town we can shop and go to the movies, and when you find Mr. Right we can go out together. It will work out. Actually, I feel better."

Days later what she didn't share with her friend was every night there were visions in her head and dreams of a tall stranger holding out his hand to her. Over and over she heard him call her Cinderella. Then there was the sound of a clock ringing as it was about to strike midnight, and then the lights went out.

She wasn't sleeping well, her appetite had vanished, and she was losing weight. Her mother put it all up to pre-wedding jitters. Della felt as if she was walking in a fog. Every time she saw her mystery man, in her dreams, she was deliriously happy. Waking up was a shock as she didn't want to leave that heavenly place.

During the daytime she felt guilty, depressed, and terribly confused. She had dated a lot, so it wasn't as if no other men were interested in her. Why couldn't she get this Perry out of her mind. Maybe once she was married those thoughts would go away. After all it might all be an illusion he probably was someone she had built up in her mind. Too good to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Del, you look awful. What is going on? Isn't Michael due back today?" Andrea asked her best friend.

Della sighed, "yes he is supposed to pick me up about seven. I have not been sleeping well. I hope I'm not coming down with something. We have to go for our next to last fitting for our dresses today, and there is the wedding shower in two days."

Andrea looked her over as she commented, "you don't seem very enthusiastic. What is really bothering you? You haven't been the same since that USO dance. Don't tell me you are still mooning over that guy."

"Of course I'm not. I think mom is right it is pre-wedding jitters. Although she has everything under control. I'm excited to see Michael, and once the wedding is over and we are settled it will be fine." Della explained.

Her friend didn't look convinced. "I hope you are going to get things settled with him about your living situation. Maybe that will help you to relax and enjoy this time."

Smiling Della hugged Andrea, "Oh I think you are right. What we need is a quiet place to talk and make final decisions. Once that is settled then I can relax and enjoy all the festivities. Who are you bringing to the rehearsal and wedding sweetie?"

"I guess it will be Jeff. He figures we are going together. I do have to agree with you those guys we met were great looking. Can you imagine the looks we would get at the country club if we walked in with them?" Andrea asked with a big grin on her face.

"Scandalous," Della said, "they would say it was scandalous. Bringing two men no one knows to the country club to tease the men we have known our whole lives. Our mothers, not to mention Grandmother Street, would think I had lost my mind. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

They began to laugh. "You have to admit it is tempting," Andrea choked out.

"You know you are a bad influence on me young lady." Della tried to stop laughing.

Getting up off the bed her best friend explained, "well I better get out of here, so you can get ready for tonight. I don't want everyone blaming me if you aren't ready. You know how Michael hates to wait. I'll meet you at the bridal shop at 2."

As she walked Andrea to the door Della agreed, "Yes I need to wash my hair and do my nails. We are having dinner at the compound. I need to look my best." The girls hugged, and Della promised to meet her on time for the fittings.

By 6:45, she was dressed in an emerald green sleeveless sheath with a matching jacket, gold peep toe heels, and her mother's pearls and matching earrings. Exactly at seven Della Street ran down the stairs into her fiancé arms, "I missed you sweetheart," she murmured.

Tall, dark, and handsome Michael Domenico twirled her around and said, "you look gorgeous. Wait until my family sees you."

She looked at him quizzically. "They have all met me."

"Not my Aunts, Uncles, and cousins from New York. They are here for the wedding. You will impress them alright," he stated.

Pulling back from him she said, "Michael you should have told me. I want to make a good impression for your sake."

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry my dear you are the most beautiful young woman in this town."

Della blushed. "I appreciate you saying this, but I am not anything special."

"You are when you are with me. Let's say goodnight to your folks and be on our way. You know how I hate to be late."

By the time she got home about eleven that night Della Street had a blazing headache. Her mother was still up and asked about her evening. "It was alright. I'm just tired. A good night's sleep will help lot."

"How was Michael's family? Did you enjoy meeting his relatives?"

Sitting up suddenly Della inquired. "How did you know I was meeting new members of Michael's family tonight?"

"Why dear," he mother explained, "Michael called earlier today and told me."

"He told you and not me?" Della was outraged.

Trying to soothe her daughter Kathleen Street explained, "Darling you have been so much on edge lately we thought it would be better not to tell you until you had to know."

"How long has this been going on Mother? You and Michael talking behind my back. Making plans for my life I don't know about?"

"Della Mae you know that we wouldn't do anything to hurt you. We are just trying to make things easier for you."

Tears were running down her cheeks as she sobbed, "you, Michael, his mother, Uncle Joe, all of you making decisions for my life, and I have no say. This is too much, it is just too much." Pushing past her mother she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

It was another sleepless night. At dawn the next day she was up and dressed and walking to her best friend's home. What was she going to do? There was a little over a week until the wedding. Invitations had been out for weeks, dresses were bought and paid for, everything was ready, but Della. She couldn't back out, everyone would be furious with her, and her family would lose a lot of money. Where would she go anyway.

Sitting in the park across from Andrea's house she waited for her friend to come out to head to her classes. Her friend was going to a teacher's college about a half hour away. As she headed for her car Della called to her.

Seeing the dark circles under her friend's eyes Andrea came running across the street. "What in the world happened?"

"Andrea," she cried, "what am I going to do?"

"Get in my car. You can go with me this morning and I'll bring you back after my finals."

On the way to the college she explained everything that had happened the night before. "I was faced with three aunts and uncles, half a dozen cousins, plus Tony, Uncle Joe and Aunt Maria, and the priest. Mildred, Michael's mother is moving in with us with Tony, she is doing all the decorating, and they talked about how soon I would get pregnant. I wanted to run screaming out of there. To top it off when I got home I found out my mother knew all about it, they have all been talking about things behind my back. It is as if I am a little child who can't run my own life."

Glancing as she drove at her distraught friend Andrea asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't see any way out," Della was dismayed. "where would I go?"

Let me think Del. You know we are having finals this week. I am planning on taking a vacation once the wedding is over. Say you could go with me. You could just postpone the wedding."

Looking skeptical Della said, "you know I can't do that to my family. They would kill me."

"Then you have to speak to Michael and clear things up before the wedding." Andrea told her.

"You're right, I have no choice. Thanks, you are the best friend I could ask for."

Andrea laughed, "Remember that when I come crying on your shoulder."

"You can be sure of that," Della assured her.

Later that afternoon Michael called saying he had to go with his uncle to Chicago for a meeting. He would call her when they got back, and they would make plans for that evening. Della wasn't sure if she was relieved or not since she had decided there needed to be an understanding before they said, "I do".

Kathleen Street was happy her daughter was home for the first part of the evening as she wanted to talk to her daughter and try to make her understand that she had not gone behind her back with her future son-in-law and his family. That what they had tried to do was take any stress off Della.

After dinner she suggested they go and sit on the porch. Reluctantly Della agreed, but was cautious feeling betrayed by people she thought she could trust.

Taking her daughter's hand Kathleen announced, "We got good news to your Aunt Mae arrived today for the shower and the wedding."

"I hope," the young woman began, "I recognize her it has been a long time since we saw her."

In a reassuring tone her mother replied, "I don't think she has changed that much."

"What is it she does for a living?" Della inquired.

Kathleen thought for a minute. "I know she is a buyer for a large department store in Los Angeles and travels a lot. In fact, she came in from New York City where she was on a buying trip."

"She must have an interesting life," Della commented.

Her mother smiled, "she is considered the black sheep of the family. She got a divorce from a very nice man and decided she needed to have a career. From what your father told me she refused alimony from her husband. I don't imagine your grandmother will be happy she is here, but she is your father's only sibling. I have always gotten along with Mae."

"Has it occurred to you that she might have had a good reason for her divorce?" Della asked.

"Darling you know your grandmother. Nothing must besmirch the Street name, even from California."

Giving a big sigh Della suggested, "well there are two sides to every story."

Squeezing her daughter's hand Kathleen said, "I'm glad you feel that way. I want you to know that there was nothing suspicious about my talking to Michael and his family. We just wanted to take any pressure off you."

The younger woman turned to face her mom, "I appreciate your concern, but I have to make my own decisions. I am an adult and soon to be a wife. You have to trust my judgment."

Her mother looked sad, "I know but it is hard to let your baby leave the nest."

Della hugged her and remarked, "I won't be so far away and I'm sure I will be needing advice on a lot of things. You aren't being pushed out of my life. I think after a good night's rest everything will look clearer."

Little did Della Street know events would be pushing her farther and farther away from people she thought she could love and trust.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 _Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I am so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this "How They Met" FF. There are more complications to come and I hope they also pique your interest. Remember knowing that people are reading and reviewing keeps the muses working. I also want to thank Barbara Hall a and Raymond Burr for making these characters so real and alive. I know they are together now and having the time of their lives._

Something was wrong, very, very, wrong. Michael had not even kissed her hello. He had insisted they go to a roadhouse in another town and had barely spoken to her. "What is the matter?" she had asked over and over.

"Nothing," he said curtly.

Almost in tears she remarked, "Obviously there is. You have barely said two words. Have I done something? Did your relatives not like me?"

"Della!" he exclaimed. This is not the time or place.

Now she was feeling angry. "We are getting married a week from tomorrow. We can't go into this marriage with so much unresolved over our heads."

"I need time to think something through and I WILL NOT be rushed," he told her.

"Then I think you should take me home," she informed him.

Glaring at her he said through clenched teeth, "you will sit right there, drink in a civilized manner, and I will take you home when I am ready."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Della got up to call a cab and he followed her. Grabbing her arm, he said angrily, "get back to our table and don't you dare cause a scene."

She pulled away from him muttering loudly "you're hurting me, let me go! Take me home!"

"Get in the car! I'll take you somewhere, but it won't be a place you like." He angrily paid their bill and followed her to the car.

Slamming the car into gear Michael announced, "I wasn't going to bring this up until I had a chance to think it through, but you had to push the subject. I am beginning to think I don't know you at all. It must be that Andrea's fault. She's such a free thinker. In fact, Jeff is thinking of dumping her.

Suddenly Della was frightened. She had never seen Michael this angry. His teeth were clenched, and he was driving way too fast. He wouldn't speak to her until he pulled up in front of their future home in the compound. "Get out!" He commanded.

She sat there not moving, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. He practically dragged her into the house. He turned on the hall light and pushed her up against the wall. "Now will you explain your behavior with a certain sailor at the USO dance?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me!" He exclaimed angrily. "Uncle Joe is a big contributor and we stopped in to see how things were going. Imagine my surprise when I was told how my fiancée was all over a stranger at the last dance."

Trying not to show her fright Della tried to explain." That is not true. I was just spending time with a man who was headed for the Pacific the next morning. Nothing happened, I don't know who spreads such rumors."

He shook her and told her heatedly, "you were seen kissing him. Don't lie to me."

"Stop, you're hurting me," she cried out. "He kissed me good-bye after I told him I was engaged and getting married. I will never see him again. Who knows if he will even come back. I didn't encourage him. We talked and danced a few times. If you can't trust me maybe we should postpone our marriage."

Now he was furious, "that is what you would like. Then you can write your lover. You can tell him now you are free."

Blinking back tears Della tried to clarify, "I don't know his name, I don't know where he is being sent. All I know he isn't from this part of the country. I was trying to be nice to someone going to fight in the war and didn't know what he be would be facing."

"How could you make me look bad?" He wanted to know. "Now I am a laughing stock. If you want me to go through with the wedding, you had better straighten up. Andrea is out of your life, you will see who I tell you to see, my mother will be watching you."

Della wrenched the engagement off her finger and threw it on the floor. He slapped her face hard and her head slammed into the wall. She was seeing stars as he went down on his knees to look for the ring. Taking that advantage, she shoved him and took off running out the front door.

Footsteps were coming after her and there were tears on her face from the sting of his hand. Somehow, she made it to the outside wall and knew he would not yell for her because he didn't want the family to know what was going on. She slipped off her shoes and ducked into the shadows of the shrubbery surrounding the compound.

Della finally ran to the caretaker's cottage, pounded on the door, and prayed the caretaker or his wife would not give her away. Edith Garber was the housekeeper who was married to the caretaker. She took one look at her swollen cheek and bruised arms and put a finger to her lips. When Michael came pounding on her door she acted like she had been asleep and told him she had heard or seen nothing.

After they heard his car go out, she took the young woman to the bathroom and bathed her face. "He's a bully," Edith told her. "We won't ever speak of this again. I need my job." Della was sobbing as the woman put cold compresses on her face and arms. When she finally had her calmed down she made it clear, "now I need to get you home safely. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know, but you don't deserve this treatment. Luckily, Arthur took Mr. Joe to the airport and he won't be back until tomorrow. Let's get you quieted down and find a way for you to get home safely."

It was several hours before Michael drove back into the drive. They had been sitting in the dark all the time. Edith had given her ice for her face. When they finally felt it was safe Della told her she could get home taking the back way. She hugged the woman and said she would never forget what she had done.

To Della scurrying through backyards, alleys, behind trees and shrubs, the trip home seemed interminable. Her house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Moving silently, she went in the back door in her bare feet, and up the backstairs. She could hear people talking downstairs. Her father said, "I am checking her room again."

Breathing hard Della slipped into the room her aunt was now occupying. David Street could be heard moving things in her room and she leaned against the door listening. Her aunt must have followed him because she heard her say, "maybe you should hear Della's side of this story before you draw any conclusions."

"People are laughing behind our backs over her behavior. She has the chance to make a decent marriage. What is she thinking?"

"David, she is 20 years old. She has a good head on her shoulders. Give her a chance to explain." Mae begged.

Then she heard her grandmother's voice. If she was at their house, at this hour, things were bad. "So, you are sticking up for her behavior. I told David not to invite you and your modern notions. Perhaps you have been talking to her and giving her all kinds of ideas."

There was a catch in Mae's voice as she said, "you have no right to talk to me like that Mother. If I am not wanted, I'll leave tomorrow." Della barely had time to get away from the door before her aunt came crashing through the door. Desperate Della put her finger to her lips.

They heard the old woman say, "Good riddance."

Staring at each other Della finally questioned, "Aunt Mae?"

A shocked look on her face the aunt wanted to know, "Darling what happened to you?

As she choked back sobs Della quietly explained what Michael had said and done. "What am I going to do?"

Flabbergasted Mae explained, "Michael came over here tonight and made everything your fault. Your family is very angry with you."

Della walked over to the window and whispered, "I am so frightened. I don't know what to do."

Her aunt came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Della, you can't subject yourself to this kind of behavior. Can you tell me what happened?"

Seeing the sympathetic look in her aunt's eyes Della tried to explain what had happened at the USO dance without admitting how this man haunted her dreams. "I just wanted to give him an evening to remember before he shipped out. He WAS handsome, intelligent, and I did enjoy being with him. We danced, and I did let him kiss me, but just once. I let him know I was engaged."

'What you did my dear was make the Streets look bad, and in their eyes, it is an unforgivable sin. I know I did it when I left my abusive husband."

Della looked at her perplexed. "Your husband was abusive? Why Grandmother always said he walked out on you."

"I'm not surprised. Sweetheart I don't want you to go through the same thing. Do you want to go through with this marriage?"

She shook her head and said tearfully, "No, but how do I get out of it."

Mae said, "It will mean the sacrifice of leaving this town and all you know behind. Do you think you can do it?"

The young bride to be felt as if her heart was being wrenched out of her body. "Aunt Mae, I don't know where to go or what to do. If I stay it will be horrible and if he will still agree they will make me marry Michael to save face."

Taking a deep breath Mae told her, "then there is only one thing to do. I'll help you get away where they can't find you until things cool down."

" Where could that be? They will have me followed, they will get detectives."

Smiling Mae said, "Not if you fly out to California under my name. You can go to my place in Bolero Beach. None of them know where that is, and you can rest and relax. I'll stay at my apartment in Los Angeles."

"I don't know. I'm scared." Della cried.

Patting her shoulder, she explained. "of course, you are. Now leave everything to me. You lay down and rest. I'm getting you some aspirin to help you relax and get some sleep."

Della didn't think she would ever sleep again. However, it was the combination of the medication and warm blanket that relaxed her and soon she was sound asleep from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 _Thanks for all the great reviews and to everyone who is following this story. As you read it remember we never know where the road of life may take us and who we might meet on that journey who will completely change our lives._

Loud voices awakened Della who was momentarily confused at not being in her room. When she moved the soreness in her jaw and arms brought back the painful memories of the night before. She walked slowly to the door and heard her father's voice.

"Her brother, fiancé, and I have been all over town looking for her. She can't have just vanished. We even went to Andrea's and she said she hadn't heard from Della. Michael is having her house watched in case she is lying."

Della was horrified, poor Andrea. How could she get word to her friend? Maybe she should just face the music. Then she heard Michael speak. "If I agree to take her back things have to change. I will not allow any interference in my marriage." It made her sick to hear her parents try to placate Michael.

The bedroom door opened, and she held her breath, but it was her aunt. Lowering her voice, she told her niece, "I have it all arranged. Your parents have asked me to leave. I made my plane reservations in front of them. Your father said he would drive me to Chicago O'Hare. I told him not to bother I would drive myself."

"How does that help me?" Della wanted to know.

'I ordered a drive yourself car for later this morning. Late last night after they checked your room again I went in and packed a couple suitcases for you and put them in my closet. They are going to the compound for a meeting in just a little while. They are planning their strategy and your mother is going to be busy cancelling your shower. The one thing in our favor is they don't want the authorities involved. Once your father is gone and my car is here I want you to go to your room with your suitcases, they won't check there again and if necessary hide. I will have them take my cases to the car. Then I'll ask your mother to help me make sure I haven't forgotten anything. While I have her in the room you get down the back steps and in the back of my car on the floor."

"Oh, Aunt Mae do you think it will work? So many things could go wrong." Della was shaking.

With a reassuring grin Mae told the girl, "it is just daring enough to work. I am not leaving you in this situation. Now once we are at the airport you will take my place on the plane. You will be met at the airport by my gentleman friend. His name is Liam Sullivan, he is chief of police in Bolero Beach. He will take care of you until I get there."

Throwing herself in her aunt's arms she thanked her profusely. Mae left the room and came back with a wash cloth and towel and told Della to get cleaned up there was an outfit in the closet ready for her to wear. With that she went back downstairs to see what was happening as her family tried to find their missing family member.

It was almost two hours later when the house was empty except for Della's mother. It was breaking her heart to leave under these circumstances, but she couldn't stay. Thank God for her aunt. She heard Mae ask for help with her bags out to the car. The two women were talking, and Kathleen Street was trying to half way apologize. Hurrying out the backway Della stood at the back gate waiting until she heard Aunt Mae ask her mother to help check her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Thank goodness for the big trees and shrubs surrounding their property no one noticed the young girl scurrying to the car. Mae told her sister-in-law goodbye on the front porch. She didn't speak to her niece until she was near the city limits. "Don't sit up until I make sure we are not being followed."

"How are you going to do that Aunt Mae?" A small voice asked from the back of the car."

Mae laughed, "My gentleman friend is not the chief of police for nothing. I've learned a few tricks from him."

It seemed forever before the all clear was called and Della could get up off the floor. Then it was suggested she lay down on the back seat and rest as she had not gotten much sleep the night before. Before she knew it, the young woman was out like a light.

"Della we're here," she heard a voice say. When she sat up she was at the train station.

"What are we doing here?" her niece wanted to know.

Mae explained, "I decided that your father might check up on my plane. So, you are going to take a more roundabout way. You will take the train to St. Louis. Then you will transfer to a bus there. Then you get on a bus and go to Kansas City, Kansas. From there you will take a plane to Las Vegas and we will meet you there. You will fly under the name of Dee M. Monroe which was my married name.

"I…I have to go on…my….my own." Della's voice was shaking.

Patting her shoulder Mae told her, "I picked a train that is leaving in a few minutes. Your ticket is waiting for you. I'll go with you to the train. Here is an old ID of mine in case you need it. It's lucky we resemble each other at your age. Here is two hundred dollars just in case you need it. Liam is planning for your bus and plane tickets. Be sure to take a cab to your destinations.

"How can I repay you? Won't your friend get in trouble helping me run away?" Della asked worriedly.

"You just get out and let's hurry." Mae suggested. "We will have plenty of time to talk once we get home. Now if you have any trouble in the papers I gave you is my phone number, it is unlisted, and here is Liam's private number."

They rushed into the station, Mae picked up the ticket and walked to the train. "I know it is scary sweetheart, but I don't think they will be checking here for a while. After all they think you have no transportation and no money."

Before she stepped up on the platform she hugged her aunt, thanked her again, and said, "I heard they are watching my best friend's house. She will be frantic. If you can think of a way for me to contact her, please let me know."

Mae assured her she would investigate the situation. As the train began to pull out she hurried back out to her car and headed for the airport. She said a little prayer for her niece's safety and figured she had done all she could for the time being.

 _BACK AT THE STREETS HOME_

Kathleen Street was a wreck waiting for word of her daughter. She wished she could stand up to her husband and his mother. It had been too many years and too much water under the bridge for that. To calm her nerves, she went out onto the porch and sat on the swing.

As she looked for a familiar car or figure to come down the street she noticed a taxicab going slowly down the street. It was disappointing to see the lone figure in the back of the taxi of a man in uniform.

The naval officer looked at the lone woman on the porch and listened to the driver say, "One of our most prominent citizens lives there. In fact, my wife is going to their daughter's bridal shower today. The wedding is next week-end and it will be the social event of the year. Now where is it you wanted to go mister?"

Trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice the sailor said, "I am just looking for real estate. I am thinking of settling down here when I get my transfer."

"Well we got a right pretty town here Captain. I think you would like it especially if you have a family," the cabbie informed him.

Looking back at the house with the women on the porch the Major said, "Let's look a little more and then take me to a real estate office." There was no reason to tell the man there was now no reason for him to ever return to this suburb outside Chicago.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Della Street felt grimy by the time she finally got on the plane to Las Vegas, but it couldn't be helped. For the first time in hours she could relax and not look over her shoulder expecting to see her father or Michael come marching up to her. Somehow her aunt had made all the right arrangements and she was away from the whole ugly situation. People had tried to talk to her on her journey, but she had tried to rest as much as possible, now she was on the home stretch.

It was with a glad heart she saw her aunt and a tall sandy haired man waiting for her at the Las Vegas airport gate. She flew into her aunt's arms and breathed, "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Seeing her niece's disheveled appearance Mae took her in hand as she introduced her to Liam Sullivan. "Now young lady we are going to get you a room, some food, a good long bath, and you are going to sleep until you wake up."

The Chief of Police had a ready smile and hurried her to the baggage claim, out to his car, and to the El Rancho Vegas Casino and Hotel. They were all registered and before she knew it Dela was ensconced in a luxury suite.

A nice long hot bath in lavender bath salts, some warn chamomile tea, a clean nightgown, a soft bed with silk sheets was all Della Street needed to drift into the most soothing slumber she had in days. It was after 11 in the morning when she resurfaced to face what the new day, in a new place, would hold.

She was just dressing when there was a tap on the door. She hurried to answer it and saw two smiling faces. "So, you are up at last," her aunt said, "How about some brunch?"

"I'm starving!" Della exclaimed.

Liam took each of the lovely ladies by the arm and escorted them to the hotel buffet. When they were settled Della asked, "is there any news?"

Taking a long drink of her mimosa Mae explained, "I called and talked to your mom. I wasn't sure how it would be received, but she is of course upset. They haven't gone to the authorities even though they have not found anything with the exception that some of your suitcases and clothes are missing."

Wrinkling her forehead Della asked, "did I do the right thing? I am not happy with my folks, but I am worried about mom."

Touching her niece's arm Mae replied, "Del, you really had no choice. They are still doing what Michael and your grandmother want. It seems if you are not found they are going to blame you for calling off the wedding and running off with some mystery man. If you stayed they would have tried to force you to marry Michael to save face."

Della was near tears. "What a mess in what is supposed to be the happiest time of your life."

The police chief looked at her seriously, "Della, it is a good thing you found out before you married him. You have no idea how many women are battered and there is little we can do, or they do not even report it."

"I know you're right," she acknowledged. "I am so grateful for all the help you have given to me at the risk to yourself. I just wonder where I go from here."

Her aunt's eyes sparkled as she announced, "I have some ideas and you will stay with me until we work things out. No one knows of my Bolero Beach address, so you will stay there. I usually stay in L.A. during the week for work. As I recall you have been to business school and graduated top of your class."

Della flushed slightly as she acknowledged Mae's words. "I did enjoy what I learned."

"Well, I might just have a job for you. My co-worker, Elise, has a husband who just finished law school and is joining a firm, Meyers, Meyers, and Jacoby, in Huntington Beach. They do a variety of work and one thing he wanted was a secretary of his choosing. I think you would be a perfect fit. Also, Elise would know she didn't have to worry about him hiring anyone looking for a husband."

With her hazel eyes aglow Della answered. "it seems too good to be true. I feel like I am in a dream." Suddenly she remembered, Perry said he was a lawyer and he was from California. Oh, it was such a large state what were the chances she would ever even hear of him again.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" her aunt inquired.

Smiling Della admitted she was just daydreaming about what the future might hold.

Mae looked at Liam with a sparkle in her eye too. They had discussed Della and her problems at length. They both wanted the best for her and would do all they could to help her along the way. "By the way dear, we have solved the Andrea problem. Your friend is quite good at a little espionage herself."

Her eyes wide her niece asked, "what happened? Is Andrea okay?"

Liam laughed, "Mae got a Chicago paper thinking we might put a personal ad in there hoping Andrea would read it. To our surprise she had put in one of her own. Here it is." He handed her a paper with an ad circled.

It read, "Use, Some, Options to get things in order. Let us know when everything is settled, same time, same place."

"Oh, this is wonderful, so she is able to get out and do some things." Della was ecstatic. "Leave it to Andrea."

Mae handed her another piece of paper. "We replied this morning. "Package(s) will arrive on time. Keep to your time schedule. Using, Some, Options for successful conclusion."

"Maybe she can contact me when she is on the vacation she plans to take in a few weeks, if I can get contact information to her." Della suggested.

Liam asked, "do you know her itinerary? If you do, we can get some information to her."

"Well I know she is headed to relatives in Miami and Louisiana. I just don't know where they live. She was supposed to let me know. It may be hopeless."

"How was she traveling?" he wanted to know.

"I think she was flying to Miami, then a train to New Orleans." Della said. "She wasn't quite sure."

The chief thought for a moment, "maybe we can get a message to her if she takes the train. I'll see what I can find out in the next couple weeks."

Della threw her arms around him. "I just can't thank you enough. You are taking such chances for me."

Looking suddenly shy the police officer admitted, "your aunt is a very special lady to me."

Giving them both a big smile the young woman acknowledged, "I am so lucky to have both of you on my side."

Clearing his throat Liam started to get up and said, "It's time to let you get out by the pool and get some sun."

Picking up her purse Mae told her niece, "we need to get you a nice bathing suit and sandals. I love to shop."

"Me too," Della said enthusiastically. She got up and hoped for a few hours to leave her troubles behind.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _SIX MONTHS LATER_

Della Street stretched as the warm California sunshine shown through her bedroom window. So much had happened in the months since she had left her home in Illinois.

She had a job at a law firm in Huntington Beach working for the husband of her Aunt Mae's friend and associate, Elise. It had sure been an educational experience and she was learning a lot. Just this month she had stopped commuting from Aunt Mae's in Bolero Beach and rented a small apartment.

This week-end she was going with her aunt and Liam, Mae's gentleman friend, to look for a car. Traveling in California wasn't like back east. The holidays were coming soon, and her friend Andrea would be flying out to see her. She couldn't wait to get together and find out more about how things were going back at home.

Della had been able to let her mother know she was safe but not where she was staying thanks to Liam who was the Chief of Police in the small western community.

In about six months she would be 21 and of legal age. So, she could contact her family without the fear they would try to come and force her to go back home to marry a man who had been abusive to her. Although because of his position in the community they would not want to believe he could do such a thing.

What a sense of freedom she felt. She was now on her own, paying her own bills, and soon would have her own transportation. Hopefully they could find a Ragtop she could afford. It would be wonderful to fly down the roads with the wind whipping her hair in the breeze.

Tim Delaney, her boss, was a joy to work for. He had come to the law at a little older age. He and Elise had twins, Jeremy and Thomas who were 10 and a daughter, Allysa who was 7. Elise and her aunt were the buyer and assistant buyer for the, "Your Special Day", bridal chain in the southwest and western parts of the country.

As usual Della beat her boss to the office and had everything for his day set up. Tim didn't really specialize at this point, so she never knew what the day might hold.

Walking through his office door he told her, "Miss Street you are too efficient."

She smiled at his comment. "I try to think of everything."

"No one would ever know you hadn't done this for years," he commented.

"Don't forget you have lunch with David Jacoby at one," she reminded him.

As he sat down in his chair he remarked, "if I decide to specialize in trusts and wills that will be a new learning experience for both of us."

"I'm game if you are," Della informed him.

He picked up the papers she had placed on the center of his desk. As she started for her office he stopped her. "Elise said not to forget you two are going shopping next week for dresses to wear to the Bar Association Holiday Dance. Of course, I am clueless to such things, but it seems they have gotten, and I quote, "some scrumptious new gowns in for the holidays", unquote.

Della's eyes sparkled. "I am excited at going down to Los Angeles for this event. Even more important I have a date, Archie Betcher asked me to go with him just yesterday."

Tim told her, "it is a fun evening and the food and drink is always top notch. You will get to meet people from all over Southern California. Arnie is a really nice guy even if his specialty is personal injury law."

"I am really looking forward to it and I appreciate you and Elise making sure I was invited. You both have been so good to me since we met," she informed her boss.

As she started toward her office he spoke up, "It has really been a blessing having you work here with me Della. It is difficult starting, even in an established firm, when you are fresh out of law school. You and I have been learning together. I just hope some other lawyer you meet doesn't try hire you away."

Standing in the doorway she assured him, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I don't know any other lawyers."

 _The Law Association Holiday Dinner Dance-Three Weeks Later_

Time had moved so fast she was now driving a used crème colored ragtop car. Her work was going very well, and her boss was pleased. She and Elise had found beautiful outfits to wear for the big night. Her friend Andrea was flying out during the holidays from the school where she was teaching, and this was her first real date since moving out west.

That morning she had gone to the beauty parlor and had her hair and nails done. She was meeting Aunt Mae for lunch, so they could catch up on things.

"So" Mae began, "tonight is the big night. Be sure to take some pictures so I can see you in your dress."

Della laughed, "that makes me feel like I am going to my senior prom."

Checking out the menu Mae said, "well it is a big event. Elise told me attorneys from all over the state attend. I saw your dress and I know you will look beautiful and I'm sure Archie will be impressed."

"He is a nice guy, but there is no special feeling there," Della assured her.

Patting her niece's hand se replied, "Sweetheart, it takes time to find the right man. Ask me I know."

"So, can I expect wedding bells?" Della wanted to know.

Mae shook her head. "Probably not Liam and I have both had bad marital experiences, but never say never."

They each ordered a salad and Della wanted to save room for the delicious meal they were supposed to have that evening. They caught up on each other's life and Della went home to rest before the big night.

As she zipped up her evening gown she twirled around. Her make-up looked perfect and her long chestnut curls fell in waves around her shoulders. The forest green, A-line, princess style, floor length, V-neck dress of chiffon and lace swirled sensuously around her. Della touched the lace appliques on the bodice and three-quarter inch sleeves reveling in the fact that they set off the dress just perfectly.

Archie arrived right on time, a little after seven. It would take them about an hour into Los Angeles and the ballroom where the event was taking place. Elise and Tim would be waiting outside her apartment in a limousine. Her date whistled when she opened the door and commented, "I am the luckiest man in the world tonight to be escorting the most beautiful girl."

Della blushed and thanked him for the compliment as he helped her into her black satin evening coat which Aunt Mae had loaned her. "You looked very handsome this evening also Mr. Betcher." He bowed and opened the door, so they could leave.

There had been an atmosphere of merriment, inside the limo, as they drank champagne on their way to the dinner/dance making up toasts. Archie took her hand as they walked into the ballroom. There were twinkling light everywhere, a huge Christmas tree decorated in gold and silver, the smell of fresh evergreens permeated the atmosphere and Christmas music was being played by a quartet.

"They will play during our meal," Archie informed her and later there will be an orchestra that plays Big Band music. I hope you like to dance."

"I love it," Della told him. She was overwhelmed by all the people dressed so beautifully and expensively. Thank goodness she had given in to Aunt Mae and Elise about what to wear. The discount had helped her to afford such an expensive outfit.

The food and drink were as good as promised. They sat at their firm's table and no one seemed to look down on her as a mere secretary. The President of the Bar Association spoke briefly so the dancing could begin.

As soon as the orchestra struck up the tune Archie was on his feet extending his hand to Della. She did love to dance, but she was a little hesitant not knowing how well they would dance together. However, she would not embarrass him and when Elise and Ted got up she reached for his hand.

He wasn't a bad dancer and they relaxed after the first number, "Tenderly", turned into "Sunrise Serenade. When "I'll Be Seeing You", began she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Just as she relaxed she felt them bump into another couple. Della heard a voice with an English accent say, "well I never".

Pulling back slightly she saw a dark haired, dark eyed, petite woman wearing an elegant red and gold satin evening gown that looked like it was molded to her skin. A deep voice said, "I beg your pardon."

Della pulled away from Archie slightly and looked into the most incredible pair of blue eyes. "She opened her lips speak but all she could do was mouth the word, "Perry".

"Do you know HER?" the other woman asked rudely."

Not taking his eyes off Della he said, "calm down Laura, it was an accident." He looked at Archie and apologized.

Noticing Della was shaking her escort said, "let's go sit this one out. I'll get us something to drink."

Stunned, she was stunned. What was he doing here? He was in the Navy. Who was the woman who was so possessive?

Elise and Tim came back to the table and he said, "well you got initiated, having tangled with the world's first-class Bitch, Laura Greer.

"Tim!" Elise exclaimed, "you rarely talk like that."

Before he could answer Della turned to him. "Who is she Tim?"

Looking at her apologetically he said, "she is a lady lawyer from a very prominent California Family. She thinks she is the Queen Bee of the legal profession. The rest of us are hacks."

His wife looked at him and asked, "was it necessary to be quite so vehement about her?"

"My dear wife that woman would step on you, while she is stabbing you in the back to get ahead."

Before Della could ask Elise inquired, "and who was the handsome gentleman she was with?"

Della's ears perked up then. It almost took her breath away when Archie said bitterly from behind her, "why that is Queen Laura's latest. His name is Perry Mason and he is on the fast track to becoming a very successful lawyer. Why else would she be with him?"

"Arch," Tim proclaimed, "you should be so happy you got out of her trap?"

It seemed as if the room was whirling around her. This could not be the same man. He was on his way to the Pacific. Maybe she had too much to drink. Yet he was watching her until the woman he was with possessively took his arm and led him over to the bar.

She said loudly as she tugged at Mason's sleeve, "who is that woman Perry she seems to know you.

He tried to quiet her down but said nothing. Della could have sworn there was a sparkle in his eye when he looked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

It had been a wonderful evening. She had gotten acquainted with the partners wives, danced with Tim and of course Archie. He told her she looked beautiful, but she noticed he could not keep his eyes away from that Laura woman. When she got a chance, she would ask Elise about her.

As it got toward midnight they began talking about leaving soon and that was when it happened. Perry Mason and Laura seemed to be having an argument. She must have won because she grabbed his hand and marched over to their table as he reluctantly followed her.

Without even a greeting she sat herself next to Archie but spoke to the senior partner Justin Jacoby. "So, Justin, I hear you may be having an opening in your firm soon."

Trying to be civil he spoke quietly. "Are you thinking of leaving Landris and Cole?"

"Not at the moment," she said slyly. "However, I may know someone who might be leaving his present position."

"Well you can tell someone there are no vacancies and I do not anticipate any in the near future." Jacoby's tone was firm.

Perry Mason was looking at the orchestra, tapping his foot impatiently, and looking decidedly uncomfortable. Della knew then this was the same man and felt badly for him. She leaned over to Archie and asked, "Would you excuse me for a while I need to rescue someone."

Archie looked completely confused. Della was shaking inside as she got up and moved over toward the lawyer. What was wrong with her, she was never this bold. Yet Miss Greer was so engrossed in whatever it was she was trying to accomplish she didn't even see Della get up. She asked, "Mr. Mason would you be interested in a dance?"

Laura Greer was still questioning Mr. Jacoby and Perry practically grabbed her and led her to the dance floor. They hadn't been out there for more than a minute when the song ended, but he didn't let her go. Instead he guided her onto the terrace. This all seemed too familiar.

He started to open his mouth to speak when the music began again and for the second time in their acquaintance he began to sing to her.

" _I remember you, you're the one who made my dreams come true, a few, kisses ago._

 _I remember you, you're the one who said, I love you too. Yes, I do didn't you know?_

 _I remember too, a distant bell, stars that fell, like rain, out of the blue._

 _When my life is through, and the angels ask me to recall the thrill of it all, Then I shall tell them I remember you."_

Nothing and no one could have stopped that heart pounding, life altering kiss he gave her, and she never wanted it to stop. When they pulled away his arms were still around her. He began oh so softly in her ear, " _when the angels ask me to recall the thrill of it all…"_

"Perry," she began, "I don't know what possessed me to…."

He interrupted her, "Look Della I don't know what comes over me when I'm with you."

Suddenly a hand ripped her sleeve and inquired viciously, "just what the hell is going on here."

Della looked down at the angriest, most hateful face she had ever seen.

Perry moved her behind him and took the other woman's arm. "You were so busy with your business I ask this young lady to dance with me. Don't you ever touch anyone like that again. You will also pay for the damage you have done to this young lady's dress. Now go back to our table."

She glared at him, "This hussy is after you. She knows a good thing when she sees it."

His face was like granite as he told her, "you are causing a scene now if you don't want to go home unescorted you will go back to our table."

Perry turned to look at Della, he wanted to apologize, to tell her he never did things like this, but she had more than she could take. She walked around the couple while holding onto her sleeve. Elise was coming toward her toward her with her wrap. "What happened out there?"

Breathing hard she said, "I'll tell you later. Do you think we can just get out of here?"

"Sure sweetie. The only good thing is the party was breaking up once they got rid of Laura. She was so busy kissing up to the men she didn't realize her escort was gone. She can't imagine men not following her like puppies."

Determined to not turn around Della told her, "I just hope I never have to encounter her again."

"I can't guarantee that," Elise told her. "She likes to be seen at these events, but now you know what to expect. Wow, that Mr. Mason is great looking. I hear he is a nice guy. I wonder how he got hooked up with her?"

Shaking her head, she declared, "I don't know and don't care." But she did care. Never had she been kissed like that and time seemed to stand still when she was with him. He made her feel like she was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming.

On the ride home she was quiet but perked up when she heard Archie say, "So I hear Laura was telling everyone she has hooked Mason and she will soon be planning the wedding."

"Oh no!" she thought. "It couldn't be true that now he was the one who was unavailable."

She must have made a sound because Elise put her hand on her arm and asked, "Are you alright Della?"

Squeezing he friend's arm she said, "it was certainly a night to remember. I think I'm just tired."

"Well sleep in tomorrow and things will look better." Elise assured her.

There was no way she could reveal that on a night, that seemed so long ago, she had met and fallen in love with a naval office. Then she had walked, no run, away from him because she was engaged. Then miraculously she met him again when she was free only to find out he was unavailable. Life sometimes seemed so unfair.

Archie had walked Della to her door and she gave him the obligatory goodnight kiss. He didn't ask to come in and they both seemed to realize there was no spark. Of course, she wouldn't realize until later he was still in love with the obnoxious Laura Greer.

All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget what had happened. Yet deep down she knew she wanted to remember him singing to her and THAT KISS, that amazing earth-shattering kiss. Her last thought before falling into an exhausted sleep was, do all people in love do such stupid things?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

 _Thanks for all your encouraging words and for taking the time to read this story. I'm so glad you like the premise. There are more surprises to come. As to the question of how Perry found out where Della lived I wanted to convey the idea that even then he had such good detecting skills, but he was so single minded in getting information he needed to satisfy his curiosity. It also was to put across how attracted he was to her from the beginning. Thanks for letting me know you like Aunt Mae's expanded role. Your input is so important to encouraging us to write more. Again thanks Little Miss Ruth, for your continued encouragement and support._

Sleep was eluding Perry Mason. He thought he would go right to sleep after his evening at the Bar Association event and Laura's incessant talking about what she saw on the terrace. Luckily, she saw little and surmised a lot.

What was he getting himself into? He had been attracted to Laura from the time he met her. They were at a bar association meeting. She was there with her boss Simon Tremayne. He was one of the top corporation lawyers in Southern California. They had just hired Laura.

Perry had been working with his uncle's firm and being trained in criminal law by Walter Prescott. He had been thinking, after he got a little more experience under his belt, he wanted to go out on his own. Then he met Laura.

She was petite, had dark hair and eyes, was dressed in red, and exuded sexuality. It was evident she wanted him and would not take no for an answer. Laura was from a very prominent Santa Barbara Family and her father was big in the oil business. There was a recent break-up with Archie Bechtel, who was the scion of an old Los Angeles family.

It had become evident Archie did not have the ambitious drive she wanted in a husband. Perry was still recovering from the explosion of the ship that was taking him and friend Paul Drake to join troops fighting the war in the South Pacific. He had injured his knee badly and was still walking with a bit of a limp. Paul had suffered a concussion, broken arm, and had to have his spleen removed.

Now there was a further complication, Miss Della Street. The chestnut haired, hazel eyed, beauty who had captured his heart that life altering evening at a USO dance. Once he saw her there was no one else he noticed. Dancing with her was like floating on air. She was young, but intelligent, had a sense of humor, and seemed as taken with him as he was with her. Then she had run away, and he found out she was engaged. He even found out where she lived, nearly missed the train to the coast, only to realize the wedding was only a week away. He wasn't even sure why he sought her out obviously she had not felt the way he had felt.

Yet when he kissed her, a kiss that shook him to the bone, he had been sure she felt the same. After he had recovered from his wounds and gone back to the law firm he had to put her out of his mind. Laura proved to be an enticing diversion.

Then tonight there she was, his Della, and sitting with Archie Bechtel. At first, he thought she was a figment of his imagination, but she was real. Was she ever real. He could barely keep his eyes off her and tried to think of a way to speak to her. However, Laura did not share with anyone. He needed to find out more about her but without setting off alarms.

Then unbelievably Laura took his hand and marched over to their table. She might not want Archie, but she didn't like any competition. Seating herself between Justin Jacoby and Archie, Perry might as well not have been there. Then miracle of miracles Della asked HIM to dance. St. Peter could have tried to stop him by saying this was a "bad idea", but nothing was going to stop him having her in his arms again.

Now he wondered was he crazy. He was never this impetuous. He thought things through to a logical conclusion. But there was nothing logical about what this woman did to him. It felt as if he was in a tornado and everything was out of his control. Emotions bombarded him, he wanted to take her and run away with her; it was clearly insanity.

First things first. Laura had been angling to get engaged. Then she would begin pushing and pushing to go into practice together or join a powerful politically leaning law firm. That was of no interest to him, but she was so ambitious it could be overwhelming. Now, with Della in the picture, he needed to do some serious thinking about his feelings and where he was going. Paul Drake wanted to start his own detective agency. How could he get this friend to check up on the delectable Miss Street without giving himself away? Well this was too important to set aside and besides he was damn curious about how she landed almost at his feet. Having decided, as the sun started to come up he finally fell asleep.

Over in Huntington Beach it was after ten when Della Street opened her eyes. She rarely slept this late. Yet she didn't want to get up but instead lie in bed and go over every moment of the night before when she saw and recognized Perry Mason. It still seemed like a dream, but as she touched her lips she realized he was very real.

She must be crazy. Less than a year ago she was in love with Michael and happily planning their wedding and future together. Now all she could think of was a tall, handsome man with wavy brown hair, incredible dimples, and beautiful blue eyes. A man who made her feel like she was the only woman in the world and was he a good kisser. Good? No, incredible kisser.

Was he as good at everything also, she wondered? She felt herself blushing. Even just looking at him made her heart beat faster. She thought about doing things with him that would shock her mother and should shock her. 'Get yourself together Della' she told herself. 'You don't even really know this man'.

It was true both times they were together were so emotionally charged. Could she even trust her own judgment? Her whole world had turned upside down. If you had told her a year ago she would have broken her engagement, been manhandled by Michael, estranged from her family, and living on the other side of the country, she would have told them they were crazy.

Now was the time to be sensible. Yet she desperately needed to talk to someone. It couldn't be Elise. She worked with Aunt Mae and was the wife of her boss. Aunt Mae was out, as wonderful as she was, Della didn't want her to think badly of her niece. What if she thought everything she did was to try and come to California to find Perry? That was crazy her aunt saw how Michael had treated her. There was only one answer, Andrea. She would be there in a few weeks and then maybe they could figure out what to do next.

It was the phone ringing that got her out of bed, and she was surprised to hear Elise's voice. "How are you doing this morning? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Della told her I'm just going to do a few chores and my laundry."

Elise confided, "my kids and Tim went to the community pool. It's indoors and has lots of activities. So, I can talk without interruption. I feel kind of funny asking, but what happened with you and Mr. Mason?"

Gripping the phone tightly Della hoped she didn't sound rattled. "Why nothing happened. I'm not sure why I felt bad for him, but that woman sort of dragged him to our table and deserted him."

"That is Laura for you. I must tell you she broke Archie's heart, chewed it up and spit out. I guess Mason, a real up and comer, looked better to her."

Della was confused. "Why do men put up with that? We were just dancing, and she looked as if she could strangle me."

"You do not touch what she considers hers," Elise explained. "I hope your Mr. Mason gets away before it is too late."

"He's not mine. I don't even really know the man. I do appreciate you warning me though. I'll probably never see them again."

Elise hesitated, "I don't know if I should tell you this Della, but that man was really watching you. I don't think the others noticed at the time. I guess I just wanted to warn you to be careful if you ever encounter them again."

"Well I doubt we run in the same circles. However, I again, want you to know I appreciate the warning," Della reiterated.

"Just so you know. Well I'll let you go. Have a good rest of the day, see you soon"

They hung up and Della hated herself for not being truthful with Elise. After all she had taken the time to call and give her that information. How could she explain everything that happened? Andrea would understand she would just have to be patient until she arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 _FIVE MONTHS LATER, DELLA'S BIRTHDAY_

Dressing very carefully in a new lilac silk suit with a white lace blouse, Della Street checked herself in her full-length mirror. Her hair looked perfect, her make-up was just right and today was her twenty first birthday. Tim, Elise, Aunt Mae, and Liam were taking her to dinner in Los Angeles. They were going to the Hollywood Brown Derby.

The doorbell rang, and it was a deliveryman with a long box of flowers. Maybe her family had remembered and sent them. Somehow, she knew deep down that wasn't the case. This wasn't the first time she had received flowers from this florist. The first time was the day after the bar association event. There were a dozen long stem white roses. The note said, "D, Sorry about your beautiful dress but not sorry I saw you again. P"

At Christmas she had received a dozen red and white roses that said, "D, I hope you received the check to get your dress repaired. Have wonderful holidays. P" Valentine's Day brought pink roses but no note, but none was needed. Now 21 yellow roses, her favorites, with a note saying, "D, On this very special day all the best. I wish things could be different. P"

When Andrea had come at Christmas they had talked the situation over and over. She had also kept her apprised of the flower situation. They had not come to any sensible solution. Andrea wanted to know if his friend Paul had been at the occasion and why Perry was no longer in the service. Della informed her that Archie had been checking on his rival and found out they had been injured on their way to the South Pacific. His friend's name was Paul Drake and he was studying to be a private investigator. It was then she began to wonder if she was being investigated.

It came out that Andrea was indeed interested in Paul Drake and was considering moving to L. A. and getting a teaching job. It would be great to have her best friend close by, and to be able to confide in her about this whole mess. Della got a vase and put the beautiful flowers next to her bed. Only her best friend knew Perry was in touch, and God help her if Laura Greer ever found out.

There had been no announcement of an engagement so that led to more confusion. She had been out with Archie a few more times but just as friends. Della concluded he was still in love with Laura, and Tim confirmed that. She loved her job, but even though she knew better the lovely brunette could not get the handsome attorney out of her mind. It left her unsettled and the gifts of the flowers didn't help.

Della knew a thank you note should be sent and he be asked to not keep sending the bouquets. Yes, she should, but deep down, if truth be known it was thrilling. Each time it happened there would be hope there would be a miracle that would get them together. Then reality would set in and it became apparent even if it happened, while there was an amazing attraction, she really did not know this man.

It became important to think about how Michael had fooled her. How her family had betrayed her. To go into a relationship now wasn't realistic, if it would even be miraculously possible. After all they seemed to have in common was their physical reaction to each other at this point. All the chaos she had left behind had taught her you have to know much more about a person, in so many situations to know if it could be forever. Never would she have believed Michael could be so violent. Maybe she was so enthralled about marriage, a home, and children she overlooked the evidence that was right in front of her face.

Each time she heard from Perry it seemed like heaven, but when she came down to earth reality hit her like a lightning bolt. A good resolution did not seem to be in the cards. She would need a lot more information to help her decide what path to go down. If she didn't feel so drawn to him that would help but then she couldn't even keep him out of her dreams.

Perry Mason was in the process of making definite plans to open his own office. Paul Drake had his P. I. license. He would do Perry's investigative work. They even were looking for offices in the same building. Paul had recovered slowly and had lost a lot of weight, yet he was ready to begin building a career right beside his best friend.

Laura was not happy. She was pushing him to go to work in her firm. There had been unpleasant scenes. She was always accusing him of seeing other women. If she ever found out he was sending flowers to Della Street there would be hell to pay. In no way did he want Laura going after Della. He had set the account up in Paul's name and used the initial P in his notes. God help him he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew it was basically wrong, but it was as if when he thought of her he wanted to give her the world. He had never felt this way about any woman.

The lawyer knew he was losing it when he thought about how much his mother would have loved Della. He had a strong feeling mom would not be impressed with Laura and vice versa. He had no desire to marry Laura now, and he should just break it off. Every time they fought, and he was ready to walk out she fell apart and his guilt kept him there. Things did not look good for the future.

From Paul he knew Della loved her job with Tim. Her aunt did not live too far away. The aunt was involved with Liam Sullivan, the police chief in Bolero Beach so they had to be discreet in their inquiries. They had not found out that why the wedding was called off and she ended up in California. The detective did report that the friend, Andrea, had visited at Christmas time. He even acted interested in the girl HE had met at the USO.

The birthday celebration was wonderful. There was a pair of pearl earrings that arrived from her family that morning. Her mother had signed all their names, but it was probably from her mother. There had been no word from her grandmother or father. Aunt Mae had gotten her a beautiful silk scarf to wear when she was driving around in her ragtop to keep her hair in place. Elise and Tim bought her leather driving gloves. Andrea had sent her a picture she had found that had been taken at that USO dance of them with Paul and Perry. It was in a sterling silver frame next to flowers in her bedroom.

The Brown Derby was amazing she loved that it was shaped like a Derby. They sat in a large banquette where they could look at the pictures of famous people that surrounded them. There was Clark Gable and Carole Lombard, Bob Hope and Bing Crosby, Ella Fitzgerald, and so many more. As the evening went on everywhere you looked there were celebrities.

They had a wonderful fillet of beef dinner, with Lyonnaise potatoes, and garlic bread. Of course, they started with the famous Cobb Salad and Della was treated to a Derby cocktail as she could now legally drink. They finished it off with her favorite chocolate cake with strawberry filling, and pink and white roses on the top.

Elise asked, "where did that come from? Did you order it Mae?"

Her aunt was perplexed. "No, I thought maybe you ordered it as a surprise."

Liam suggested, "let's ask our waitress."

A buxom redhead was called over to their table and told them she had no idea who ordered the cake, but she would check with the pastry chef and the Maître D'.

She came back after a few minutes. "The girl who takes special food orders said a gentleman called and asked about ordering a special birthday cake and how much it would cost. A messenger then came in yesterday with the order, paid, and said this was to go to Miss Della Street who was celebrating her birthday.

Della inquired, "did she happen to say what the messenger looked like?"

The waitress answered, "I'm sorry I didn't ask."

Again, Liam was the one who requested that this lady come to their table. It was a several minutes before a petite blond arrived.

Marie said, "you wanted to know what the gentleman looked like who ordered the cake? Now, we do get special requests, but we usually know who is sending it, so I did notice the way this messenger looked. He had on a baggy suit, it looked as if he had lost weight, as he was quite tall and thin. He had light hair and a very nice smile. He paid for the cake and left. I hoped you would know who it was from."

Della shook her head. "I don't know anyone who looks like that or who would know we were coming here."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Miss Street, but Happy Birthday it seems you have a very generous admirer."

Everyone seemed quite confused as they tried to remember if they had mentioned their plans to anyone. It was when the ladies were on their way to the powder room Della Street got her answer. Sitting to the side was a gaunt looking Paul Drake who slightly tipped his head to her. It was all she could do to not get tears in her eyes. The dessert was from Perry. He was thinking of her on this special day, but he didn't want to cause trouble for anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

 _Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and the words that you are enjoying this story. I was so happy that the messages from Andrea with the USO code was recognized. Yes, Andrea will get to see Paul again. Soon there may be more evidence why Della's family has not been coming to find her. However, this is Della and Perry's story. It is also a story of a love that grows stronger with time and learning what love really means. We see in the PM movies, more than anywhere, as focused as Perry could be doing things for Della was always in his mind. She was his rock, a safe place to land. Having someone in your life who is always there for you, as you are for them, is the greatest gift of all._

It had been such a special evening and birthday. Della couldn't wait to go over it again step by step. She knew she would especially enjoy remembering how special Perry made it without even being there. Her brain told her this was wrong, oh so wrong, but her heart told her it was right. What was so difficult to understand was why they had met and yet were like star crossed lovers.

She fell asleep thinking how handsome and caring this man was, and thoughtful too. If only things could be different, and they could get to know each other better. She had no idea that the universe had ideas about her future she could never imagine at the present time.

Somewhere a phone was ringing. Della rolled over and reached for the receiver and remembered she had been talking to Andrea yesterday and left it in the living room. Sliding into her slippers as it continued to ring and heading groggily to the front room she grabbed the receiver. She heard her Aunt's voice say, "Della there had been a terrible accident."

Her eyes her open immediately. "What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Tim was hit by a drunk driver. He is in very bad shape and not expected to live." Aunt Mae informed her.

Della started to shake and dropped onto the sofa. "Oh No!" she exclaimed. "What can I do?"

"Do you think you could go and be at the hospital with Elise? I am at their house with the children."

Getting up and heading for her bedroom her niece assured Mae she would get ready and head for the hospital. Tears ran down her face as she quickly showered and said prayers for her boss' recovery.

She had driven in a fog to the hospital and hurried inside asking for directions to intensive care. Elise was pacing in the hallway. When she noticed Della walking toward her, she ran to her. Wrapping her arms around her friend she said, "Oh Elise I am so sorry. How is he doing?"

Shaking her head Elise sobbed, "They don't…Oh God Della…they…they are not giving….me..ah….much hope."

"Let's sit," Della suggested. "Aunt Mae called and wanted you to know the kids are fine and she can stay as long as you need her. I'm here for you, we all are."

"Oh Della, how can these things happen? Tim was taking the babysitter home. He was only going a few miles."

She put her arm around Elise. "I know it seems like a nightmare. Can I get you anything?"

Her friend told her if she could just sit with her it would be enough. It seemed like an eternity before the doctor came out with a report. Miraculously he was holding his own. They could only see him once an hour after he was stabilized.

In the meantime, doctors and nurses rushed in and out of his room. Della tried to get her to eat something, but she was afraid to leave the waiting room.

Mae had called the head of their firm and Justin Jacoby came to get an update on Tim. It was just at that time they gave Elise permission to go in and see him. Della informed the distinguished lawyer that it was touch and go, but there were so many injuries it would be a long, hard, road to recovery. If he survived the next 48 hours there was good chance he could make it.

Little did she know how prophetic her words would be. Tim did survive but he would have months in the hospital and many months of rehabilitation. There was the fear he would never walk again. It was going to be a long tough road for all of them.

The drunk driver had gotten only cuts and bruises. He was driving on an expired license, it wasn't his first violation, and he had no job or car insurance. The firm had good medical coverage but not for as long as it might take for Tim to recover. Of course, there was nothing to get from the man who caused the accident.

The bar association decided to have a fund raiser to help the family. Elise's work had collected money headed up by Mae and Della. Hopefully they would not have to sell their home. Della was excited about the law association event, but also very nervous. She had been offered a job in the office secretarial pool once Tim's office work had been completed. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was at least a place she was known.

Between trying to work, caring for the children, and trying to go see Tim at the rehab facility Elise was exhausted. He had been in the hospital for four weeks. Now he had been in at Parkland Rehabilitation and Recovery Center for six weeks. If it hadn't been for the help of neighbors, friends, family who came from Seattle, and colleagues they wouldn't have made it through this trying time.

Meyers, Meyers, and Jacoby were the main sponsors of the fundraiser. They set it for six months after the accident. Their staff, Mae, Liam, Elise and Tim's families set up the dinner, an auction of incredible items to bid on, and a 50/50 Raffle. A reception hall had donated its space and various area bands had offered to play during the day and evening. Della was especially impressed when the founder of their firm, 95-year-old Elias Meyer, said he planned to attend the event.

In between all the activity Della was adjusting to her new position working for several lawyers, helping to chauffer the Delaney kids, and trying to keep Tim's spirits up. When she had a quiet moment, she wondered if Perry Mason would attend the function. She knew his name was on the guest list. If he came with Laura Greer it would be best that they avoid each other.

It was another four weeks before Tim was ready to be out of the facility for any time. So, the date for the event was perfect. The day before was busy with volunteers setting up tables and chairs, food being delivered or prepared, decorations put up, auctions items being displayed, and any variety of last minutes details. The large group finally decided by eight o'clock they had done all they could do and to head back to their respective domiciles to get some rest for their very busy day starting early the next morning.

Della, Mae, and Liam took Elise and Tim's kids to dinner. As young as they were they had been an invaluable help and really wanted to do something for their dad. Della remembered to get some Chinese takeout for Elise who would be coming home from the rehab. She was so grateful but had kept apologizing because she couldn't help.

"You rest up for tomorrow," Della told her. "You have your hands full. It is going to be a busy and exciting day and you need to be there for Tim."

Hugging her Elise said, "I don't know what we would have done without you."

As she told her friend goodnight Della replied, "That's what friends are for."

The next morning as the alarm awakened her, Della could not have told you how she got into her bed. Showering quickly, pulling back her chestnut curls, swiping on some lipstick, and dressed in gray capris, with a red and white sleeveless blouse, and white sandals she was ready in half an hour. Walking out the door the brunette grabbed her dress and make-up bags for later. She jumped into her ragtop and drove to the reception hall.

Upon entering she headed for the kitchen, turned on lights and fixed an urn of coffee for the workers. She walked over to the items for the auctions making sure there was a description for each one while she waited for the coffee to perk. Aunt Mae was going to the bank for money to use to make change. Liam and some of his officers would make sure the Delaney family was there by noon. Getting out her to do list she began crossing off chores.

An hour later helpers started arriving. Della noticed the banner for Tim started to slip and she got a ladder and tape and climbed up to fix it. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist and a deep voice asked, "Can I help with that?"

Looking down she almost fell off the ladder as she looked into Perry Mason's deep blue eyes. "Steady there" he said. "Perhaps I should do that."

As he touched her palm the sensation ran all the way up her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"My friend Paul Drake and I came down to help out." He explained. "Paul is still in rehab for his injuries and we both know how it feels to be injured. So here we are."

He took hold of her hand and was about to lead her to a chair when Aunt Mae came in. "Della, sorry I'm late what do you want me to do?"

Perry and Della just looked at each as the older woman inquired, "am I interrupting anything?"

They both shook their heads and Perry asked, "say could I have some of that great smelling coffee while I fix that sign?"

"Me too," her Aunt Mae echoed as she hurried her niece toward the kitchen." She never noticed the fleeting glance the secretary and the lawyer exchanged.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The rest of the day was a blur. Only two things really stood out. Laura Greer walked in on the arm of a very distinguished gentleman. She was of course wearing designer clothes and acting like the Queen has just arrived. Della heard someone say his name was Jonathan Robertson, the head of a large prestigious Denver law firm.

The second occurrence was after the auction was over and it was announced enough had been raised to help with the house and medical bills. Then Elias Meyers told Tim as soon as he was recovered his job was waiting for him. Della stood wiping tears from her eyes.

Once again that deep voice said, "not only are you incredibly beautiful but you are also tender hearted."

"Mr. Mason," she questioned, "do you flatter all the women you meet?"

He grinned at her and his dimples captured her attention. "Only ones I want to impress."

"Well, that means I have a lot of company," she asserted.

Looking deep into her eyes he replied, "attractive and sassy. That is a combination I enjoy."

Della looked at him and her heart fluttered. He was definitely a smooth talker. Yet, she was wary. Trying not to smile she told him, "I can see why they say you are so dynamic in the courtroom. You seem to know the right thing to say in every situation."

His grin widened. "I'm a good singer too."

"That you are," she agreed. As she looked up Laura Greer was staring daggers at her. "Perhaps you should go attend to your lady friend. I'm thinking she needs some of your charm."

Perry slipped his arm around her waist. "She is not my lady friend. She has moved up and on. So, I'm all yours."

Before any more could be said Paul Drake joined them. "I remember you Miss Street. I was surprised when Perry said you were living out here. Did your friend, Andrea, wasn't it, move also?"

"It is interesting you should ask Mr. Drake. Andrea is looking for a teaching job out here next year. I'll mention that you asked."

Drake like his friend had an infectious grin. "You do that. I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

"Oh Mr. Drake, she asked about you and I'm sure she would love to see you again. I know she is planning on coming out in June. If you let me know how to contact you I'll give her that information."

Paul looked at Perry who gave a slight nod of his head. "Maybe we could all get together and have dinner."

Della seemed reluctant. "I don't know. With Tim out sick there is a lot to do at work…..I,,ugh.."

Perry interrupted. "Are you still working as Tim's secretary?"

She hesitated, "no but since Mr. Meyers said he will have his position when he can come back I assume I will go back as his secretary."

"Oh" was all Mason said.

Was she mistaken, or did he seem disappointed. He got up to walk over to the bar. Paul sat down next to her. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Perry has talked a lot about you since you met. He is trying to open his own practice. I think he was going to ask you to work for him. I know he asked your bosses about your work.

"He's checking up on me?" She wanted to know suddenly agitated. "So, he is just looking for a secretary then?"

Drake held up his hands, "don't get me wrong. Perry is going to be a great success. He never said to me come work FOR me. He said come work WITH me. I think he sees you as being a part of his team, part of his success. He is a very intense and focused guy. He needs strong people around him."

"Then it is a business proposition." Della stated.

He asked her, "look, can I call you Della?" She nodded her head.

"Okay Della, I am not speaking for Perry. I do know you really impressed him. What I am doing is giving you my impressions of him. What his long- range plans are I'm not sure; I'm not sure he is. I can tell you it won't be dull. You sure could do worse. Oh, and call me Paul."

Before she could reply Perry Mason came back carrying two glasses. He handed one to Della. "try this Bacardi."

She took it and sipped. She looked up at him and said, "Good."

"Where's mine?" Drake wanted to know.

Looking slightly disgusted he answered, "you, can get your own drink. Are you trying to beat my time with this young lady?"

Paul gave a big sigh. "I tried but she doesn't seem interested in anyone in particular." Knowing he had irritated his friend he added, "well now that I've done my damage Della I'll take my leave. You can get in touch with me at the Drake Detective Agency."

Before she could speak Mason asked her, "what was that all about."

"Nothing really, it was just general conversation." Della decided the ball was now in his court. "Was there something specific you wanted to say."

He looked at her for a long moment. "Della, I am going into private practice…."

Before he could say more Laura Greer was suddenly at his side. "This is the last dance. I would REALLY like to have it with YOU!" She said between clenched teeth.

He stood up and took her arm. "if you will excuse us. I'll be right back! Please don't leave I would still like to talk to you

Della was stunned. Laura spoke, and he was at her beck and call. Well she wasn't going to sit there and wait for him as he danced and sang to her. As she gathered up her purse Laura threw a triumphant look at her.

Fighting back tears Della hurried out to her car. As she was getting in Aunt Mae came hurrying out. "Are you leaving?"

"I have a horrible headache," she told her aunt.

Mae patted her hand, "darling you have been here for hours. We will clean up. You go and get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Her niece managed to hold back the tears until she was out of the driveway. She didn't notice her aunt, with a worried look on her face, watching her drive away. Mae had noticed her intense conversation with Perry Mason. This was a situation that would bear some further research.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 _Again, thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. We are nearing the end of our saga. When this happens I am a little sad, and yet a little relieved to be done. I hope you enjoy how this tale is being wrapped up with the happy endings we so enjoy. I hope the journey had been worth it. My muse is the best there is, I am very lucky._

 _TWO MONTHS LATER_

Della was tapping her foot as she stood in the Los Angeles airport waiting for her best friend's plane. She was so excited to see Andrea and there was so much to share. Finally, the passengers began to come through the doorway. Waving to get her attention Della was greeted by a big smile and then a big hug.

"I thought I would never get here." Andrea revealed. "There was a delay in Chicago, no surprise, and then a delay landing here. It is so good to see you Del."

Hugging her friend again Della said, "It seemed like forever. I have so much I want to talk about."

Her best friend suggested, "let's get my luggage and some food, then we can talk."

Half an hour later they were sitting in a booth in at Pink's famous hot dog fast food restaurant. As they waited for their order Andrea asked, "Okay what is happening now?"

Taking a sip of her drink Della reminded her about what had happened at the fundraiser. "I haven't heard a word from him, so I assume he hired a secretary or he went into partnership with this Laura."

"You haven't heard anything through the law association grapevine?" she wanted to know.

Shaking her head Della went on, "not a peep. I guess it was not meant to be. To tell you the truth I'm not sure I would have considered his offer if her had made one."

"It doesn't make sense Del, he seemed to be pursuing you. What were you afraid of anyway?" Andrea seemed stumped.

Their food came and after taking her first bite Della admitted, "I am attracted to him and that is not the way to start a working relationship. Also, a year and a half ago I was supposedly in love with Michael and planning a wedding and family with him. Maybe my instincts are way off. He sure left me to be with Laura the minute she spoke to him."

"You admitted he asked you to stay, and that he still wanted to talk to you." Andrea reminded her friend.

Looking at her friend with arched eyebrows she asked, "would you have waited?"

"Probably not," Andrea admitted. "So, tell me again what Paul Drake said about me."

"He said to get in touch with him when you were in town. Maybe we could all get together."

Her eyes got dreamy as Andrea considered her words. "He was rather terrific and handsome. How does he look now?"

Della laughed, "I think maybe the uniforms got to us that night. He looks thinner. I do know they both were injured when the boat taking them to their assignments blew up. I'm not sure about their injuries but Paul was hurt worse than Perry."

Her eyes full of mischief Andrea said, "Maybe he just needs a little tender loving care."

"I don't think he would fight you off. Let's change the subject," she suggested. "What is new at home?"

Della knew something was wrong when her friend hesitated. "Well as you might expect when I talked to your mom, before I left, she told me how much she misses you. She doesn't know I am visiting you. Your Grandmother and Dad are adamant about not forgiving you for running away. I give your mom credit she hasn't told anyone else where you are living. Your brother is working with your dad and the big news is Michael married Bernadette Caruso. They are expecting."

The news left Della rather breathless. "I guess I expected he would look for someone else. Wow, a marriage and a baby."

Looking at her friend carefully Andrea asked, "Are you regretting your decision?"

She hesitated, "No, I don't think I am. I guess I am surprised. I hope Bernadette knows what she is getting herself into. As for my grandmother and father, I guess I am not really surprised. Mother sort of indicated that might be the case. There seems little reason to go back. What about you?"

"Actually," things are falling into place. "My sister lives in Florida and is getting a divorce. She has the twins, dad can be transferred down there, and they are moving to Florida this summer. They wanted me to go but really didn't argue about moving out here. I have three interviews at the Los Angeles Schools, Orange County schools, and at Warner brothers."

Della's eyes got big, "At Warner Brothers?"

"They are moving into television soon and they will need teachers for kids they hire for that and their movies too. I may get to travel as it is set up like a regular school."

"That could be exciting, and you might get to meet stars too," Della told her.

Andrea got serious. "It could be fun, but Della what are you going to do about this situation with your Mr. Mason."

"He is NOT my Mr. Mason." She informed her friend. "I don't know what to think. I told you I have never heard from him since that night at the fundraiser. You know when he walked off with her. For all I know he has his practice going, and he's hired a secretary with her approval."

Finishing her iced tea Andrea wanted to know, "so are you going to wait for Tim to come back to the firm? Are you happy with your job now?"

Della thought for a moment. "Tim has had some major setbacks. His leg has not healed correctly, he faces another operation, and there have been several infections. He could be off for a year more. My job is alright, but I loved being a personal secretary. I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Alright, if Perry Mason offered you a job what would you do?" She queried.

"Andrea, I don't know if I trust my judgement. I love working. Marriage right now seems a remote possibility. How do I know he is interested in marriage after all he has not married Miss Greer?"

Her best friend looked at her and offered, "as pushy as you say she is I'm sure if he was that interested in her then she would have hooked him by now."

"I guess you're right, but let's go," suggested Della. "I want to get you settled and then we are invited to Aunt Mae's for her famous chicken and dumplings. We can go and relax by the ocean, get some sun, and do a little sightseeing."

"It sounds like fun," her friend agreed. "I have to tell you Del I am excited about starting my new life and seeing Paul Drake again."

Taking her friend's arm Della Street said, "Well let's get going you never know will happen next out here." The two girls hurried happily toward Della's ragtop chatting excitedly about what the future might hold.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT._

The girls were up in the guest room at Aunt Mae's changing from bathing suits to sleeveless summer dresses. Della's was a pink and white stripe and Andrea wore yellow with red and white tiny flowers all over it. They both wore white sandals and had their hair pulled back with matching head bands.

Andrea handed Della her charm bracelet and fastened hers on her left hand." You look terrific," she told the brunette. Della returned the compliment."

They heard the doorbell. "That's probably is Liam."

"Was your Aunt expecting other guests? I hear more than one male voice."

Della looked startled. "Oh, I hope she isn't trying to fix us up with any of her friend's sons."

Her friend got that mischievous look on her face. "Well as you said you never know what is going to happen around here. One last look and let's go."

Taking a deep breath Della moved reluctantly, "Oh alright we can't very well escape."

When they got downstairs, there was no one in the living room. They headed for the sunroom and could see the tops of three men's heads. When Mae saw them, she stood up and said, "It's about time girls. Della, I believe you have met Perry Mason and Paul Drake."

Andrea grabbed her friend's arm as she felt her begin to sway just a little. She led her friend to the sofa, sat her down, and said, "I think Della got too much sun today."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 _I AM SO GLAD SO MANY OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS BEGINNING WITH OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! I loved writing it and thanks to my favorite people it just flowed. So, many thanks to them and please do not desert me now._

 _NOW TO THE NEXT TO THE LAST CHAPTER!_

Della felt as if she was in a dream. It all seemed surreal. How did he get there? How did Aunt Mae know him? What was going on here?"

Mason stood there looking at her but only smiled and said, "hello". Paul Drake, on the other hand was delighted to see Andrea again and vice versa. Aunt Mae was saying, "these gentlemen having been telling us they met you back in Illinois."

"They did?" Della asked vaguely.

"Yes, they did." Andrea spoke up. "It was at a USO dance, but we thought they were in the South Pacific."

"Unfortunately, we didn't make it. We were lucky though a lot of our fellow passengers didn't survive." Paul informed them.

"Lucky for us," Liam chimed in. "I got acquainted with these two gentlemen at Tim's fundraiser. Paul just helped us with a case we have been working on. We got to talking and imagine my surprise that they knew you two. It is a small world. It was my idea to surprise you."

Her voice was shaky as Della agreed, "yes you certainly did surprise us."

Getting up Mae announced, "Dinner is ready. Bring your drinks gentleman and let's adjourn to the dining room. She sat Della and Perry together, Paul with Andrea, and she and Liam were at the two ends of the table.

Perry had held out her chair and had quickly run his hand down the back of her arm. She was so flustered she was barely aware of what she was eating. Paul and Andrea were busy getting reacquainted.

Hearing Liam asking about Perry new practice brought Della to greater attention. "I am having a hard time getting my office organized." Perry explained. "I am already handling some cases, and I have a couple typists, but I need someone to run my office and work as my confidential secretary."

"When will you be doing interviews?" Liam wanted to know.

"This is delicious. My compliments to the chef." Perry needed a minute to gather his thoughts. "I think I need to hire someone it in the next week or so." Mason finally acknowledged.

He looked at Della and asked, "you aren't eating much Miss Street. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm….I'm fine. We had a big lunch. I guess I didn't save enough room for tonight's feast.

Mae leaned over and touched Della's face it was warm. "I hope you aren't getting sick, Dear."

"Maybe some fresh air would help. "Perry suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea. You, young people go and walk along the beach when we finish eating. It is cooler now. Liam and I will clean up."

Della tried to protest but Mae waved her away and a little later Perry took her hand and led her out to the front porch. They were joined by Andrea and Paul. Soon they were walking slowly across the sand with the moonlight shining down upon them.

Letting the other couple walk ahead of them Della turned to Perry and wanted to know, "So what is the real story as to how you ended up at my Aunt Mae's."

"What do you mean the real story?" Perry didn't quite look her in the eye.

"Mr. Mason not just anyone gets invited for her famous chicken and dumpling dinners," he was informed.

Stopping her and pulling her down on the sand he confessed. "I have been looking for you. The people at your firm are pretty tight lipped. Paul really did do some work for Liam. They got to talking and lo and behold it lead to you. Paul explained how we met you and your friend. Well long story short it seems Mae noticed all of us at that fundraiser and something tipped her of to explore her intuition a little more. Here we are."

"So why were you looking for me?" She asked looking down at her feet. The last I saw you were going off to dance with your lady friend."

"I'm not going into the whole thing right now, but the lady is now living in Denver. She was getting ready to cause a scene and I wasn't about to have her ruin the evening. I asked you to wait for me."

She sighed, "I had no idea you weren't leaving with her. Besides I had a couple very busy days and I was exhausted."

He took her hand, "would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Would you come and see my offices, consider becoming my secretary, and run my office?"

Della began to shake her head, "please just give me a chance," he said quickly. "Come in and talk to me. Let me tell you my vision and how I think you could work with me."

"I don't think it would be a good idea Perry."

He touched her face. "Do you think I didn't feel a spark between us? Let's just talk it out. I have so many questions. I thought you were out of my life and yet here you are. Will you give me a chance?"

Reluctantly, Della agreed and asked when they should meet. "You name the day and time." He flashed those incredible dimples as he gave her a big grin. "Just don't run out on me again, Cinderella."

She had to smile. "If you are this persuasive in court counselor, I predict a great future for you."

"It would be perfect with you by my side." He remarked.

'Oh, he's good,' she thought as they got up and proceeded down the beach holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 _We end our adventure with this chapter. I hope you are not disappointed in how it ends. I hope it has answered all your questions. For the reviewer who wondered why Perry would go off and dance with Laura. She was like an acquaintance of mine, no matter how long ago she dated someone if you were her friend you never had anything to do with him. Laura had no boundaries. How dare Perry look at another woman especially one she felt was so beneath her attention. Rather than have her go after Della he chose to get her away from that situation. We know over the years Laura's attitude never changed. Della eventually reconciles with her family, but that is down the road. Perry is the perfect person to help her get over the Michael debacle. Again, thanks to Little Miss Ruth for her help and guidance and your friendship. All of your reviews have been terrific and made my days. Watch for the next FF coming soon, "What About Us"._

Della Street took one last look at herself in the ladies room mirror, on the ninth floor, of the Brent Building. She was wearing a green flared skirt with matching bolero jacket, a crème colored silk sleeveless blouse, with matching heels and purse. Her chestnut curls framed her lovely face, and the light touch of make-up looked just right.

Perry Mason had asked her to come to his office at five o'clock. He told her he didn't want any interruptions during their interview, and that his typists always made sure they were gone by five. She was nervous because she had no idea what kind of things he would ask her. Della had finally admitted to herself that she really wanted to work with this man.

She walked into an office that looked like a tornado had blown through it. File cabinets were not closed. Typed pages were lying on a desk and they hadn't been sorted from the carbons. Mail was in a pile that was about to fall over. She could hear him talking, but before she could call to him the telephone rang. It was obvious there was no one to answer the switchboard. She automatically sat down, picked up the receiver, said, "Perry Mason's office," and after scrambling for a pencil and paper wrote the message.

As she hung up the phone Della glanced up to see him leaning on the door jamb with a huge grin on his face. "I can see, already, you will be a great addition to my staff," he informed her.

"Since you know I can operate a switchboard I don't want you to go assuming too much Mr. Mason," she retorted.

Moving over to the reception desk he replied, "I can assure you, Miss Street, when I checked with Mr. Delaney about your secretarial skills I was very impressed."

"You checked on me?" she wasn't sure whether to seem assured or indignant. He didn't need to know Paul Drake had already spilled the beans.

He helped her from her seat, put his hand possessively on her elbow and walked her to his office. "The work I do is very confidential. I need someone who knows the importance of that situation. Now if you'll sit down we can begin our interview."

Della looked around the office. His desk was large, but it was covered with open law books. There were papers and folders piled on the table to her right. Everything needed to be dusted, and ashtrays and coffee cups needed to be emptied and cleaned. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to decide what to do first.

He looked at her for a long minute and finally asked, "well you have seen my offices. They are a little chaotic. So, what would you do first.?"

She raised an arched eyebrow at him and commented, "A little chaotic?"

"That's what I like," he remarked. "You get right to the point"

Della took a deep breath, "well first I would get those typed pages on the desk in the reception area sorted and in folders and in files. If they are confidential they cannot be where anyone can read them. Next a temporary receptionist must come in tomorrow until one can be hired. Who knows how many calls and how much business is being lost. The mail has to be gone through it looks like it hasn't been opened in days. Your desk needs to be cleaned off and the filing over on that desk needs to be done."

"Is that all?" he wanted to know.

She tilted head at him before she spoke. "That would be just tomorrow morning. A filing system has to be established, I would need to look over your books to see who is paying bills and writing the checks, it would be important to know where you buy business supplies, do you have accounts, where you bank, a regular cleaning crew needs to come in every day, we would both need a calendar of your appointments, time in court, and all important names and telephone numbers, and that's just a day's work."

The lawyer leaned back in his chair. "Is that all."

Squirming around in her chair she announced, "as a matter of fact you could use a new, bigger, client chair and maybe a sofa against the wall. Speaking of walls, they look pretty plain and where are you diplomas and business license?"

He waved his hand around and explained, "somewhere in these piles. One of the girls was going to get frames and put them up."

"Thank you for reminding me. I would need your permission to run the office and evaluate the typists. We would need to know if they can be kept on or let go. I have the feeling you were looking at pretty faces and figures rather than experience."

He tried to look innocent. "I checked their typist certificates."

Della took a deep breath and just shook her head. "I think Mr. Mason if I were to take this job I would have to evaluate their abilities."

"If you take the job I would want you to organize this office to your taste. Also, I want you with me in court, in here during client appointments, and you will know as much about my business as I do. Would that be a problem for you? This will not be your ordinary workplace, the hours could be irregular, the cases will be out of the ordinary, and there may be some travel. So, what do you think?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure where to start because this doesn't concern the actual work I would be doing. This mess needs immediate remedies. I will admit you have made this sound fascinating. Yet there are other factors to consider."

"Della, I think I know why you are reluctant and I think I understand your reluctance. You are right we need to talk about it and come to some ground rules. I'll begin by saying I was very attracted to you from the time we met. At that time, I knew nothing about your background. That's why I wanted to write while I was in the Pacific, so we could learn about each other. Circumstances changed all that."

Blushing slightly Della admitted to him, "Since you are being so frank I will admit also I was very drawn to you. When we went to the USO it was just to give the soldiers and sailors a nice evening before they shipped out. I was engaged at that time. It ended up not working out, but I thought I would never see you again. Yet we know what has happened."

Perry looked at her closely trying to decide if he should ask what happened with her fiancé. He noticed when she spoke of it she was shaking slightly. He decided it was better to let it go for now, so he said, "I feel like I am the winner to have you back in my life."

"So," she began, "How would this fit into our working relationship? I do have to tell you I am not ready for anything more right now, for any other relationship but a work relationship. I'm not ready right now to talk about my former liaison. My focus is getting myself at a place where I have confidence in myself and my abilities. A challenging job just might do that."

He looked at her, beautiful, talented, organized, and a definite challenge and it broke his heart that that someone would have hurt her. What he told her was, "I can't promise you that there won't be times when I will want to kiss you. I will want to take you to dinner and dancing, and I'll even sing to you. What I can promise is, if anything makes you uncomfortable then all you must do is say so and I'll back off. It is my hope in working together, learning together, and building a successful practice there may be the opportunity to build a life together."

It was so difficult to hold back the tears. Was this man for real? She was so sure Michael had been the answer to her dreams, but she had been so young. Looking into those unbelievable blue eyes and that handsome face she couldn't deny to herself that it would be like heaven to be in his arms. Yet, this was not the way to start the job of a lifetime. Finally, she said, "Yes Mr. Mason I would like to work with you.

He got up quickly and pulled her up. He looked into her hazel eyes and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You have made me a very happy man."

They stood there just looking at each other as there was a knock on the corridor door. She was startled, but he informed her, "It's Paul and Andrea. I thought we might have something to celebrate. So, will you join us for dinner and dancing?"

An hour later they were at Ciro's close to the band. The place was packed, and it was obvious Perry had made reservations ahead of time. They were having a wonderful time when he asked Della to dance. It soon became evident why he wanted her on the dance floor as he began to sing. "Nothing like you has ever been seen before. Nothing like you existed in days of yore. Never were lips so kissable. Never were eyes so bright….."

Della Street asked, "Mr. Perry Mason what am I going to do with you?"

"I have never met anyone like you before Della Street. I need you in my life, to talk to you, to spend time with you, and to learn from you. If we can do that I will be the happiest man in the world. I warn you, my dear, I am not always easy to be around especially when I am working. My clients come first when I am working on their cases, Paul will tell you that. I promise our lives will never be dull, but you will always be a priority.

Leaning against his chest she whispered, "that is pretty impressive counselor, but be warned that I will speak my mind if necessary."

He grinned at her, "Oh I am counting on that Miss Street, I'm counting on it."

As he swung her into the middle of the floor Della thought, 'could dreams really come true? Is this man really what he seems to be? Well if she didn't take this wonderful opportunity then she just might never know'. A chill went up her back when he looked down at her. 'It just felt so right. Well nothing ventured, nothing gained. She was ready for the ride of a lifetime and she was sure it would not ever be dull with this man at her side'.

"The best is yet to come." He whispered in her ear.

" _I Remember You" words and Lyrics by Victor Schertzinger and Johnny Mercer_

 _Nothing Like You Has Ever Been Seen Before" words and music by Fran Landesman and Bob Dorough_

FIN


End file.
